1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for sterilizing biological materials to reduce the level of one or more biological contaminants or pathogens therein, such as viruses, bacteria (including inter- and intracellular bacteria, such as mycoplasmas, ureaplasmas, nanobacteria, chlamydia, rickettsias), yeasts, molds, fungi, single or multicellular parasites, and/or prions or similar agents responsible, alone or in combination, for TSEs.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many biological materials that are prepared for human, veterinary, diagnostic and/or experimental use may contain unwanted and potentially dangerous biological contaminants or pathogens, such as viruses, bacteria (including inter- and intracellular bacteria, such as mycoplasmas, ureaplasmas, nanobacteria, chlamydia, rickettsias), yeasts, molds, fungi, single or multicellular parasites, and/or prions or similar agents responsible, alone or in combination, for TSEs. Consequently, it is of utmost importance that any biological contaminant in the biological material be inactivated before the product is used. This is especially critical when the material is to be administered directly to a patient, for example in blood transfusions, blood factor replacement therapy, organ transplants and other forms of human therapy corrected or treated by intravenous, intramuscular or other forms of injection or introduction. This is also critical for the various biological materials that are prepared in media or via culture of cells or recombinant cells which contain various types of plasma and/or plasma derivatives or other biologic materials and which may contain prions, bacteria, viruses and other biological contaminants or pathogens.
Most procedures for producing biological materials have involved methods that screen or test the biological materials for one or more particular biological contaminants or pathogens rather than removal or inactivation of the contaminant(s) and/or pathogen(s) from the material. Materials that test positive for a biological contaminant or pathogen are merely not used. Examples of screening procedures include the testing for a particular virus in human blood from blood donors. Such procedures, however, are not always reliable and are not able to detect the presence of certain viruses, particularly in very low numbers. This reduces the value or certainty of the test in view of the consequences associated with a false negative result. False negative results can be life threatening in certain cases, for example in the case of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). Furthermore, in some instances it can take weeks, if not months, to determine whether or not the material is contaminated. Moreover, to date, there is no reliable test or assay for identifying prions within a biological material that is suitable for screening out potential donors or infected material. This serves to heighten the need for an effective means of destroying prions within a biological material, while still retaining the desired activity of that material. Therefore, it would be desirable to apply techniques that would kill or inactivate biological contaminants and pathogens during and/or after manufacturing the biological material.
The importance of these techniques is apparent regardless of the source of the biological material. All living cells and multi-cellular organisms can be infected with viruses and other pathogens. Thus the products of unicellular natural or recombinant organisms or tissues carry a risk of pathogen contamination. In addition to the risk that the producing cells or cell cultures may be infected, the processing of these and other biological materials creates opportunities for environmental contamination. The risks of infection are more apparent for multicellular natural and recombinant organisms, such as transgenic animals. Interestingly, even products from species as different from humans as transgenic plants carry risks, both due to processing contamination as described above, and from environmental contamination in the growing facilities, which may be contaminated by pathogens from the environment or infected organisms that co-inhabit the facility along with the desired plants. For example, a crop of transgenic corn grown out of doors, could be expected to be exposed to rodents such as mice during the growing season. Mice can harbour serious human pathogens such as the frequently fatal Hanta virus. Since these animals would be undetectable in the growing crop, viruses shed by the animals could be carried into the transgenic material at harvest. Indeed, such rodents are notoriously difficult to control, and may gain access to a crop during sowing, growth, harvest or storage. Likewise, contamination from overflying or perching birds has the potential to transmit such serious pathogens as the causative agent for psittacosis. Thus any biological material, regardless of its source, may harbour serious pathogens that must be removed or inactivated prior to the administration of the material to a recipient.
In conducting experiments to determine the ability of technologies to inactivate viruses, the actual viruses of concern are seldom utilized. This is a result of safety concerns for the workers conducting the tests, and the difficulty and expense associated with the containment facilities and waste disposal. In their place, model viruses of the same family and class are used.
In general, it is acknowledged that the most difficult viruses to inactivate are those with an outer shell made up of proteins, and that among these, the most difficult to inactivate are those of the smallest size. This has been shown to be true for gamma irradiation and most other forms of radiation as these viruses"" diminutive size is associated with a small genome. The magnitude of direct effects of radiation upon a molecule are directly proportional to the size of the molecule, that is the larger the target molecule, the greater the effect. As a corollary, it has been shown for gamma-irradiation that the smaller the viral genome, the higher the radiation dose required to inactive it.
Among the viruses of concern for both human and animal-derived biological materials, the smallest, and thus most difficult to inactivate, belong to the family of Parvoviruses and the slightly larger protein-coated Hepatitis virus. In humans, the Parvovirus B19, and Hepatitis A are the agents of concern. In porcine-derived materials, the smallest corresponding virus is Porcine Parvovirus. Since this virus is harmless to humans, it is frequently chosen as a model virus for the human B19 Parvovirus. The demonstration of inactivation of this model parvovirus is considered adequate proof that the method employed will kill human B19 virus and Hepatitis A, and by extension, that it will also kill the larger and less hardy viruses such as HIV, CMV, Hepatitis B and C and others.
More recent efforts have focussed on methods to remove or inactivate contaminants in the products. Such methods include heat treating, filtration and the addition of chemical inactivants or sensitizers to the product.
Heat treatment requires that the product be heated to approximately 60xc2x0 C. for about 70 hours which can be damaging to sensitive products. In some instances, heat inactivation can actually destroy 50% or more of the biological activity of the product.
Filtration involves filtering the product in order to physically remove contaminants. Unfortunately, this method may also remove products that have a high molecular weight. Further, in certain cases, small viruses may not be removed by the filter.
The procedure of chemical sensitization involves the addition of noxious agents which bind to the DNA/RNA of the virus and which are activated either by UV or other radiation. This radiation produces reactive intermediates and/or free radicals which bind to the DNA/RNA of the virus, break the chemical bonds in the backbone of the DNA/RNA, and/or cross-link or complex it in such a way that the virus can no longer replicate. This procedure requires that unbound sensitizer is washed from products since the sensitizers are toxic, if not mutagenic or carcinogenic, and cannot be administered to a patient.
Irradiating a product with gamma radiation is another method of sterilizing a product. Gamma radiation is effective in destroying viruses and bacteria when given in high total doses (Keathly et al., xe2x80x9cIs There Life After Irradiation? Part 2,xe2x80x9d BioPharm, July-August, 1993, and Leitman, xe2x80x9cUse of Blood Cell Irradiation in the Prevention of Post Transfusion Graft-vs-Host Disease,xe2x80x9d Transfusion Science, 10:219-239 (1989)). The published literature in this area, however, teaches that gamma radiation can be damaging to radiation sensitive products, such as blood, blood products, protein and protein-containing products. In particular, it has been shown that high radiation doses are injurious to red cells, platelets and granulocytes (Leitman). U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,908 discloses that protein products must be frozen prior to irradiation in order to maintain the viability of the protein product. This patent concludes that xe2x80x9c[i]f the gamma irradiation were applied while the protein material was at, for example, ambient temperature, the material would be also completely destroyed, that is the activity of the material would be rendered so low as to be virtually ineffectivexe2x80x9d. Unfortunately, many sensitive biological materials, such as monoclonal antibodies (Mab), may lose viability and activity if subjected to freezing for irradiation purposes and then thawing prior to administration to a patient.
In view of the difficulties discussed above, there remains a need for methods of sterilizing compositions containing one or more biological materials that are effective for reducing the level of active biological contaminants or pathogens without an adverse effect on the material(s).
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the related art problems and disadvantages, and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods of sterilizing biological materials by reducing the level of active biological contaminants or pathogens without adversely effecting the material. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description of preferred embodiments that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. These objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the compositions and methods particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof
In accordance with these and other objects, a first embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation comprising irradiating the biological material with radiation for a time effective to sterilize the biological material at a rate effective to sterilize the biological material and to protect the biological material from radiation.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of a) adding to said biological material at least one stabilizer in an amount effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; b) reducing the residual solvent content of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; c) reducing the temperature of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; d) reducing the oxygen content of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; e) adjusting the pH of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; and f) adding to said biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent in an amount effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; and ii) irradiating said biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize said biological material.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation, said method comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of: a) adding to the biological material at least one stabilizer; b) reducing the residual solvent content of the biological material; c) reducing the temperature of the biological material; d) reducing the oxygen content of the biological material; e) adjusting the pH of the biological material; and f) adding to the biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent; and ii) irradiating the biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize the biological material, wherein said at least one stabilizing process and the rate of irradiation are together effective to protect the biological material from the radiation.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation, said method comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of: a) adding to the biological material at least one stabilizer; b) reducing the residual solvent content of the biological material; c) reducing the temperature of the biological material; d) reducing the oxygen content of the biological material; e) adjusting the pH of the biological material; and f) adding to the biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent; and ii) irradiating the biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize the biological material, wherein said at least two stabilizing processes are together effective to protect the biological material from said radiation and further wherein said at least two stabilizing processes may be performed in any order.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a composition comprising at least one biological material and at least one stabilizer in an amount effective to preserve the biological material for its intended use following sterilization with radiation.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a composition comprising at least one biological material, wherein the residual solvent content of the biological material is at a level effective to preserve the biological material for its intended use following sterilization with radiation.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
A. Definitions
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein are intended to have the same meaning as is commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the relevant art.
As used herein, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include the plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiological materialxe2x80x9d is intended to mean any substance derived or obtained from a living organism. Illustrative examples of biological materials include, but are not limited to, the following: cells; tissues; blood or blood components; proteins, including recombinant and transgenic proteins, and proteinaceous materials; enzymes, including digestive enzymes, such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, alpha-glucosidase and iduronodate-2-sulfatase; immunoglobulins, including mono and polyimmunoglobulins; botanicals; food; and the like. Preferred examples of biological materials include, but are not limited to, the following: ligaments; tendons; nerves; bone, including demineralized bone matrix, grafts, joints, femurs, femoral heads, etc.; teeth; skin grafts; bone marrow, including bone marrow cell suspensions, whole or processed; heart valves; cartilage; corneas; arteries and veins; organs, including organs for transplantation, such as hearts, livers, lungs, kidneys, intestines, pancreas, limbs and digits; lipids; carbohydrates; collagen, including native, afibrillar, atelomeric, soluble and insoluble, recombinant and transgenic, both native sequence and modified; enzymes; chitin and its derivatives, including NO-carboxy chitosan (NOCC); stem cells, islet of Langerhans cells and other cells for transplantation, including genetically altered cells; red blood cells; white blood cells, including monocytes; and platelets.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csterilizexe2x80x9d is intended to mean a reduction in the level of at least one active or potentially active biological contaminant or pathogen found in the biological material being treated according to the present invention.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiological contaminant or pathogenxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a contaminant or pathogen that, upon direct or indirect contact with a biological material, may have a deleterious effect on a biological material or upon a recipient thereof. Such biological contaminants or pathogens include the various viruses, bacteria (including inter- and intracellular bacteria, such as mycoplasmas, ureaplasmas, nanobacteria, chlamydia, rickettsias), yeasts, molds, fungi, single or multicellular parasites, and/or prions or similar agents responsible, alone or in combination, for TSEs known to those of skill in the art to generally be found in or infect biological materials. Examples of biological contaminants or pathogens include, but are not limited to, the following: viruses, such as human immunodeficiency viruses and other retroviruses, herpes viruses, filoviruses, circoviruses, paramyxoviruses, cytomegaloviruses, hepatitis viruses (including hepatitis A, B and C and variants thereof), pox viruses, toga viruses, Epstein-Barr viruses and parvoviruses; bacteria (including mycoplasmas, ureaplasmas, nanobacteria, chlamydia, rickettsias), such as Escherichia, Bacillus, Campylobacter, Streptococcus and Staphylococcus; parasites, such as Trypanosoma and malarial parasites, including Plasmodium species; yeasts; molds; and prions, or similar agents, responsible alone or in combination for TSE (transmissible spongiform encephalopathies), such as scrapie, kuru, BSE (bovine spongiform encephalopathy), CJD (Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease), Gerstmann-Straeussler-Scheinkler syndrome, and fatal familial insomnia. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cactive biological contaminant or pathogenxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a biological contaminant or pathogen that is capable of causing a deleterious effect, either alone or in combination with another factor, such as a second biological contaminant or pathogen or a native protein (wild-type or mutant) or antibody, in the biological material and/or a recipient thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cblood componentsxe2x80x9d is intended to mean one or more of the components that may be separated from whole blood and include, but are not limited to, the following: cellular blood components, such as red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets; blood proteins, such as blood clotting factors, enzymes, albumin, plasminogen, fibrinogen, and immunoglobulins; and liquid blood components, such as plasma, plasma protein fraction (PPF), cryoprecipitate, plasma fractions, and plasma-containing compositions.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccellular blood componentxe2x80x9d is intended to mean one or more of the components of whole blood that comprises cells, such as red blood cells, white blood cells, stem cells, and platelets.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cblood proteinxe2x80x9d is intended to mean one or more of the proteins that are normally found in whole blood. Illustrative examples of blood proteins found in mammals, including humans, include, but are not limited to, the following: coagulation proteins, both vitamin K-dependent, such as Factor VII and Factor IX, and non-vitamin K-dependent, such as Factor VIII and von Willebrands factor; albumin; lipoproteins, including high density lipoproteins (HDL), low density lipoproteins (LDL), and very low density lipoproteins (VLDL); complement proteins; globulins, such as immunoglobulins IgA, IgM, IgG and IgE; and the like. A preferred group of blood proteins includes Factor I (fibrinogen), Factor II (prothrombin), Factor III (tissue factor), Factor V (proaccelerin), Factor VI (accelerin), Factor VII (proconvertin, serum prothrombin conversion), Factor VIII (antihemophiliac factor A), Factor IX (antihemophiliac factor B), Factor X (Stuart-Prower factor), Factor XI (plasma thromboplastin antecedent), Factor XII (Hageman factor), Factor XIII (protransglutamidase), von Willebrands factor (vWF), Factor Ia, Factor Ia, Factor IIIa, Factor Va, Factor VIa, Factor VIIa, Factor VIIIa, Factor IXa, Factor Xa, Factor XIa, Factor XIIa, and Factor XIIIa. Another preferred group of blood proteins includes proteins found inside red blood cells, such as hemoglobin and various growth factors, and derivatives of these proteins.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cliquid blood componentxe2x80x9d is intended to mean one or more of the fluid, non-cellular components of whole blood, such as plasma (the fluid, non-cellular portion of the whole blood of humans or animals as found prior to coagulation) and serum (the fluid, non-cellular portion of the whole blood of humans or animals as found after coagulation).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ca biologically compatible solutionxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a solution to which a biological material may be exposed, such as by being suspended or dissolved therein, and remain viable, i.e., retain its essential biological, pharmacological, and physiological characteristics.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ca biologically compatible buffered solutionxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a biologically compatible solution having a pH and osmotic properties (e.g., tonicity, osmolality, and/or oncotic pressure) suitable for maintaining the integrity of the material(s) therein, including suitable for maintaining essential biological, pharmacological, and physiological characteristics of the material(s) therein. Suitable biologically compatible buffered solutions typically have a pH between about 2 and about 8.5, and are isotonic or only moderately hypotonic or hypertonic. Biologically compatible buffered solutions are known and readily available to those of skill in the art.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstabilizerxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a compound or material that, alone and/or in combination, reduces damage to the biological material being irradiated to a level that is insufficient to preclude the safe and effective use of the material. Illustrative examples of stabilizers that are suitable for use include, but are not limited to, the following, including structural analogs and derivatives thereof: antioxidants; free radical scavengers, including spin traps, such as tert-butyl-nitrosobutane (tNB), xcex1-phenyl-tert-butylnitrone (PBN), 5,5-dimethylpyrroline-N-oxide (DMPO), tert-butylnitrosobenzene (BNB), xcex1-(4-pyridyl-1-oxide)-N-tert-butylnitrone (4-POBN) and 3,5-dibromo-4-nitroso-benzenesulphonic acid (DBNBS); combination stabilizers, i.e., stabilizers which are effective at quenching both Type I and Type II photodynamic reactions; and ligands, ligand analogs, substrates, substrate analogs, modulators, modulator analogs, stereoisomers, inhibitors, and inhibitor analogs, such as heparin, that stabilize the molecule(s) to which they bind. Preferred examples of additional stabilizers include, but are not limited to, the following: fatty acids, including 6,8-dimercapto-octanoic acid (lipoic acid) and its derivatives and analogues (alpha, beta, dihydro, bisno and tetranor lipoic acid), thioctic acid, 6,8-dimercapto-octanoic acid, dihydrolopoate (DL-6,8-dithioloctanoic acid methyl ester), lipoamide, bisonor methyl ester and tetranor-dihydrolipoic acid, omega-3 fatty acids, omega-6 fatty acids, omega-9 fatty acids, furan fatty acids, oleic, linoleic, linolenic, arachidonic, eicosapentaenoic (EPA), docosahexaenoic (DHA), and palmitic acids and their salts and derivatives; carotenes, including alpha-, beta-, and gamma-carotenes; Co-Q10; xanthophylls; sucrose, polyhydric alcohols, such as glycerol, mannitol, inositol, and sorbitol; sugars, including derivatives and stereoisomers thereof, such as xylose, glucose, ribose, mannose, fructose, erythrose, threose, idose, arabinose, lyxose, galactose, allose, altrose, gulose, talose, and trehalose; amino acids and derivatives thereof, including both D- and L-forms and mixtures thereof, such as arginine, lysine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, proline, phenylalanine, glycine, serine, threonine, tyrosine, asparagine, glutamine, aspartic acid, histidine, N-acetylcysteine (NAC), glutamic acid, tryptophan, sodium capryl N-acetyl tryptophan, and methionine; azides, such as sodium azide; enzymes, such as Superoxide Dismutase (SOD), Catalase, and A4, A5 and A6 desaturases; uric acid and its derivatives, such as 1,3-dimethyluric acid and dimethylthiourea; allopurinol; thiols, such as glutathione and reduced glutathione and cysteine; trace elements, such as selenium, chromium, and boron; vitamins, including their precursors and derivatives, such as vitamin A, vitamin C (including its derivatives and salts such as sodium ascorbate and palmitoyl ascorbic acid) and vitamin E (and its derivatives and salts such as alpha-, beta-, gamma-, delta-, epsilon-, zeta-, and eta-tocopherols, tocopherol acetate and alpha-tocotrienol); chromanol-alpha-C6; 6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroma-2 carboxylic acid (Trolox) and derivatives; extraneous proteins, such as gelatin and albumin; tris-3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazolin-5-one (MCI-186); citiolone; puercetin; chrysin; dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO); piperazine diethanesulfonic acid (PIPES); imidazole; methoxypsoralen (MOPS); 1,2-dithiane-4,5-diol; reducing substances, such as butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA) and butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT); cholesterol, including derivatives and its various oxidized and reduced forms thereof, such as low density lipoprotein (LDL), high density lipoprotein (HDL), and very low density lipoprotein (VLDL); probucol; indole derivatives; thimerosal; lazaroid and tirilazad mesylate; proanthenols; proanthocyanidins; ammonium sulfate; Pegorgotein (PEG-SOD); N-tert-butyl-alpha-phenylnitrone (PBN); 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-1-oxyl (Tempol); mixtures of ascorbate, urate and Trolox C (Asc/urate/Trolox C); proteins, such as albumin, and peptides of two or more amino acids, any of which may be either naturally occurring amino acids, i.e., L-amino acids, or non-naturally occurring amino acids, i.e., D-amino acids, and mixtures, derivatives, and analogs thereof, including, but not limited to, arginine, lysine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, proline, phenylalanine, glycine, histidine, glutamic acid, tryptophan (Trp), serine, threonine, tyrosine, asparagine, glutamine, aspartic acid, cysteine, methionine, and derivatives thereof, such as N-acetylcysteine (NAC) and sodium capryl N-acetyl tryptophan, as well as homologous dipeptide stabilizers (composed of two identical amino acids), including such naturally occurring amino acids, as Glyxe2x80x94Gly (glycylglycine) and Trpxe2x80x94Trp, and heterologous dipeptide stabilizers (composed of different amino acids), such as carnosine (xcex2-alanyl-histidine), anserine (xcex2-alanyl-methylhistidine), and Gly-Trp; and flavonoids/flavonols, such as diosmin, quercetin, rutin, silybin, silidianin, silicristin, silymarin, apigenin, apiin, chrysin, morin, isoflavone, flavoxate, gossypetin, myricetin, biacalein, kaempferol, curcumin, proanthocyanidin B2-3-O-gallate, epicatechin gallate, epigallocatechin gallate, epigallocatechin, gallic acid, epicatechin, dihydroquercetin, quercetin chalcone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-chalcone, isoliquiritigenin, phloretin, coumestrol, 4xe2x80x2,7-dihydroxy-flavanone, 4xe2x80x2,5-dihydroxy-flavone, 4xe2x80x2,6-dihydroxy-flavone, luteolin, galangin, equol, biochanin A, daidzein, formononetin, genistein, amentoflavone, bilobetin, taxifolin, delphinidin, malvidin, petunidin, pelargonidin, malonylapiin, pinosylvin, 3-methoxyapigenin, leucodelphinidin, dihydrokaempferol, apigenin 7-O-glucoside, pycnogenol, aminoflavone, purpurogallin fisetin, 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxyflavone, 3-hydroxyflavone, 3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyflavone, catechin, 7-flavonoxyacetic acid ethyl ester, catechin, hesperidin, and naringin. Particularly preferred examples include single stabilizers or combinations of stabilizers that are effective at quenching both Type I and Type II photodynamic reactions, and volatile stabilizers, which can be applied as a gas and/or easily removed by evaporation, low pressure, and similar methods.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cresidual solvent contentxe2x80x9d is intended to mean the amount or proportion of freely-available liquid in the biological material. Freely-available liquid means the liquid, such as water or an organic solvent (e.g., ethanol, isopropanol, polyethylene glycol, etc.), present in the biological material being sterilized that is not bound to or complexed with one or more of the non-liquid components of the biological material. Freely-available liquid includes intracellular water. The residual solvent contents related as water referenced herein refer to levels determined by the FDA approved, modified Karl Fischer method (Meyer and Boyd, Analytical Chem., 31:215-219, 1959; May, et al., J. Biol. Standardization, 10:249-259, 1982; Centers for Biologics Evaluation and Research, FDA, Docket No. 89D-0140, 83-93; 1990) or by near infrared spectroscopy. Quantitation of the residual levels of other solvents may be determined by means well known in the art, depending upon which solvent is employed. The proportion of residual solvent to solute may also be considered to be a reflection of the concentration of the solute within the solvent. When so expressed, the greater the concentration of the solute, the lower the amount of residual solvent.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csensitizerxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a substance that selectively targets viruses, bacteria (including inter- and intracellular bacteria, such as mycoplasmas, ureaplasmas, nanobacteria, chlamydia, rickettsias), yeasts, molds, fungi, single or multicellular parasites, and/or prions or similar agents responsible, alone or in combination, for TSEs, rendering them more sensitive to inactivation by radiation, therefore permitting the use of a lower rate or dose of radiation and/or a shorter time of irradiation than in the absence of the sensitizer. Illustrative examples of suitable sensitizers include, but are not limited to, the following: psoralen and its derivatives and analogs (including 3-carboethoxy psoralens); inactines and their derivatives and analogs; angelicins, khellins and coumarins which contain a halogen substituent and a water solubilization moiety, such as quaternary ammonium ion or phosphonium ion; nucleic acid binding compounds; brominated hematoporphyrin; phthalocyanines; purpurins; porphyrins; halogenated or metal atom-substituted derivatives of dihematoporphyrin esters, hematoporphyrin derivatives, benzoporphyrin derivatives, hydrodibenzoporphyrin dimaleimade, hydrodibenzoporphyrin, dicyano disulfone, tetracarbethoxy hydrodibenzoporphyrin, and tetracarbethoxy hydrodibenzoporphyrin dipropionamide; doxorubicin and daunomycin, which may be modified with halogens or metal atoms; netropsin; BD peptide, S2 peptide; S-303 (ALE compound); dyes, such as hypericin, methylene blue, eosin, fluoresceins (and their derivatives), flavins, merocyanine 540; photoactive compounds, such as bergapten; and SE peptide. In addition, atoms which bind to prions, and thereby increase their sensitivity to inactivation by radiation, may also be used. An illustrative example of such an atom would be the Copper ion, which binds to the prion protein and, with a Z number higher than the other atoms in the protein, increases the probability that the prion protein will absorb energy during irradiation, particularly gamma irradiation.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cproteinaceous materialxe2x80x9d is intended to mean any material derived or obtained from a living organism that comprises at least one protein or peptide. A proteinaceous material may be a naturally occurring material, either in its native state or following processing/purification and/or derivatization, or an artificially produced material, produced by chemical synthesis or recombinant/transgenic technology and, optionally, process/purified and/or derivatized. Illustrative examples of proteinaceous materials include, but are not limited to, the following: proteins and peptides produced from cell culture; milk and other dairy products; ascites; hormones; growth factors; materials, including pharmaceuticals, extracted or isolated from animal tissue or plant matter, such as insulin; plasma, including fresh, frozen and freeze-dried, and plasma protein fraction; fibrinogen and derivatives thereof, fibrin, fibrin I, fibrin II, soluble fibrin and fibrin monomer, and/or fibrin sealant products; whole blood; protein C; protein S; alpha-1 anti-trypsin (alpha-1 protease inhibitor); butyl-cholinesterase; anticoagulants; streptokinase; tissue plasminogen activator (tPA); erythropoietin (EPO); urokinase; Neupogen(trademark); anti-thrombin-3; alpha-galactosidase; iduronate-2-sulfatase; (fetal) bovine serum/horse serum; meat; immunoglobulins, including anti-sera, monoclonal antibodies, polyclonal antibodies, and genetically engineered or produced antibodies; albumin; alpha-globulins; beta-globulins; gamma-globulins; coagulation proteins; complement proteins; and interferons.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cradiationxe2x80x9d is intended to mean radiation of sufficient energy to sterilize at least some component of the irradiated biological material. Types of radiation include, but are not limited to, the following: (i) corpuscular (streams of subatomic particles such as neutrons, electrons, and/or protons); (ii) electromagnetic (originating in a varying electromagnetic field, such as radio waves, visible (both mono and polychromatic) and invisible light, infrared, ultraviolet radiation, x-radiation, and gamma rays and mixtures thereof); and (iii) sound and pressure waves. Such radiation is often described as either ionizing (capable of producing ions in irradiated materials) radiation, such as gamma rays, and non-ionizing radiation, such as visible light. The sources of such radiation may vary and, in general, the selection of a specific source of radiation is not critical provided that sufficient radiation is given in an appropriate time and at an appropriate rate to effect sterilization. In practice, gamma radiation is usually produced by isotopes of Cobalt or Cesium, while UV and X-rays are produced by machines that emit UV and X-radiation, respectively, and electrons are often used to sterilize materials in a method known as xe2x80x9cE-beamxe2x80x9d irradiation that involves their production via a machine. Visible light, both mono- and polychromatic, is produced by machines and may, in practice, be combined with invisible light, such as infrared and UV, that is produced by the same machine or a different machine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cto protectxe2x80x9d is intended to mean to reduce any damage to the biological material being irradiated, that would otherwise result from the irradiation of that material, to a level that is insufficient to preclude the safe and effective use of the material following irradiation. In other words, a substance or process xe2x80x9cprotectsxe2x80x9d a biological material from radiation if the presence of that substance or carrying out that process results in less damage to the material from irradiation than in the absence of that substance or process. Thus, a biological material may be used safely and effectively after irradiation in the presence of a substance or following performance of a process that xe2x80x9cprotectsxe2x80x9d the material, but could not be used safely and effectively after irradiation under identical conditions but in the absence of that substance or the performance of that process.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9cacceptable levelxe2x80x9d of damage may vary depending upon certain features of the particular method(s) of the present invention being employed, such as the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material and/or non-aqueous solvent(s) being used, and/or the intended use of the biological material being irradiated, and can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art. An xe2x80x9cunacceptable levelxe2x80x9d of damage would therefore be a level of damage that would preclude the safe and effective use of the biological material being sterilized. The particular level of damage in a given biological material may be determined using any of the methods and techniques known to one skilled in the art.
B. Particularly Preferred Embodiments
A first preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation comprising irradiating the biological material with radiation for a time effective to sterilize the biological material at a rate effective to sterilize the biological material and to protect the biological material from radiation.
A second preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of a) adding to said biological material at least one stabilizer in an amount effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; b) reducing the residual solvent content of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; c) reducing the temperature of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; d) reducing the oxygen content of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; e) adjusting the pH of said biological material to a level effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; and f) adding to said biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent in an amount effective to protect said biological material from said radiation; and ii) irradiating said biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize said biological material.
A third preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation, said method comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of: a) adding to the biological material at least one stabilizer; b) reducing the residual solvent content of the biological material; c) reducing the temperature of the biological material; d) reducing the oxygen content of the biological material; e) adjusting the pH of the biological material; and f) adding to the biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent; and ii) irradiating the biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize the biological material, wherein said at least one stabilizing process and the rate of irradiation are together effective to protect the biological material from the radiation.
A fourth preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for sterilizing a biological material that is sensitive to radiation, said method comprising: i) applying to the biological material at least one stabilizing process selected from the group consisting of: a) adding to the biological material at least one stabilizer; b) reducing the residual solvent content of the biological material; c) reducing the temperature of the biological material; d) reducing the oxygen content of the biological material; e) adjusting the pH of the biological material; and f) adding to the biological material at least one non-aqueous solvent; and ii) irradiating the biological material with a suitable radiation at an effective rate for a time effective to sterilize the biological material, wherein said at least two stabilizing processes are together effective to protect the biological material from said radiation and further wherein said at least two stabilizing processes may be performed in any order.
According to certain methods of the present invention, a stabilizer, or mixture of stabilizers, is added prior to irradiation of the biological material with radiation. This stabilizer is preferably added to the biological material in an amount that is effective to protect the biological material from the radiation. Suitable amounts of stabilizer may vary depending upon certain features of the particular method(s) of the present invention being employed, such as the particular stabilizer being used and/or the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material being irradiated and/or its intended use, and can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
According to certain methods of the present invention, the residual solvent content of the biological material is reduced prior to irradiation of the biological material with radiation. The residual solvent content is preferably reduced to a level that is effective to protect the biological material from the radiation. Suitable levels of residual solvent content may vary depending upon certain features of the particular method(s) of the present invention being employed, such as the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material being irradiated and/or its intended use, and can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art. There may be biological materials for which it is desirable to maintain the residual solvent content to within a particular range, rather than a specific value.
When the solvent is water, and particularly when the biological material is in a solid phase, the residual solvent content is generally less than about 15%, typically less than about 10%, more typically less than about 9%, even more typically less than about 8%, usually less than about 5%, preferably less than about 3.0%, more preferably less than about 2.0%, even more preferably less than about 1.0%, still more preferably less than about 0.5%, still even more preferably less than about 0.2% and most preferably less than about 0.08%.
The solvent may preferably be a non-aqueous solvent, more preferably a non-aqueous solvent that is not prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation, and most preferably a non-aqueous solvent that is not prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation and that has little or no dissolved oxygen or other gas(es) that is (are) prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation. Volatile non-aqueous solvents are particularly preferred, even more particularly preferred are non-aqueous solvents that are stabilizers, such as ethanol and acetone.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the solvent may be a mixture of water and a non-aqueous solvent or solvents, such as ethanol and/or acetone. In such embodiments, the non-aqueous solvent(s) is preferably a non-aqueous solvent that is not prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation, and most preferably a non-aqueous solvent that is not prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation and that has little or no dissolved oxygen or other gas(es) that is (are) prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation. Volatile non-aqueous solvents are particularly preferred, even more particularly preferred are non-aqueous solvents that are stabilizers, such as ethanol and acetone.
In a preferred embodiment, when the residual solvent is water, the residual solvent content of a biological material is reduced by dissolving or suspending the biological material in a non-aqueous solvent that is capable of dissolving water. Preferably, such a non-aqueous solvent is not prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation and has little or no dissolved oxygen or other gas(es) that is (are) prone to the formation of free-radicals upon irradiation.
When the biological material is in a liquid phase, reducing the residual solvent content may be accomplished by any of a number of means, such as by increasing the solute concentration. In this manner, the concentration of protein in the biological material dissolved within the solvent may be increased to generally at least about 0.5%, typically at least about 1%, usually at least about 5%, preferably at least about 10%, more preferably at least about 15%, even more preferably at least about 20%, still even more preferably at least about 25%, and most preferably at least about 50%.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the residual solvent content of a particular biological material may be found to lie within a range, rather than at a specific point. Such a range for the preferred residual solvent content of a particular biological material may be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
While not wishing to be bound by any theory of operability, it is believed that the reduction in residual solvent content reduces the degrees of freedom of the biological material, reduces the number of targets for free radical generation and may restrict the solubility of these free radicals. Similar results might therefore be achieved by lowering the temperature of the biological material below its eutectic point or below its freezing point, or by vitrification to likewise reduce the degrees of freedom of the biological material. These results may permit the use of a higher rate and/or dose of radiation than might otherwise be acceptable. Thus, the methods described herein may be performed at any temperature that doesn""t result in unacceptable damage to the biological material, i.e., damage that would preclude the safe and effective use of the biological material. Preferably, the methods described herein are performed at ambient temperature or below ambient temperature, such as below the eutectic point or freezing point of the biological material being irradiated.
The residual solvent content of the biological material may be reduced by any of the methods and techniques known to those skilled in the art for reducing solvent from a biological material without producing an unacceptable level of damage to the biological material. Preferred examples of such methods include, but are not limited to, lyophilization, evaporation, concentration, centrifugal concentration, vitrification, spray-drying, distillation, freeze-distillation and partitioning during and/or following lyophilization.
A particularly preferred method for reducing the residual solvent content of a biological material is lyophilization.
Another particularly preferred method for reducing the residual solvent content of a biological material is spray-drying.
Another particularly preferred method for reducing the residual solvent content of a biological material is vitrification, which may be accomplished by any of the methods and techniques known to those skilled in the art, including the addition of solute and or additional solutes, such as sucrose, to raise the eutectic point of the biological material, followed by a gradual application of reduced pressure to the biological material in order to remove the residual solvent, such as water. The resulting glassy material will then have a reduced residual solvent content.
According to certain methods of the present invention, the biological material to be sterilized may be immobilized upon a solid surface by any means known and available to one skilled in the art. For example, the biological material to be sterilized may be present as a coating or surface on a biological or non-biological substrate.
The radiation employed in the methods of the present invention may be any radiation effective for the sterilization of the biological material being treated. The radiation may be corpuscular, including E-beam radiation. Preferably the radiation is electromagnetic radiation, including x-rays, infrared, visible light, UV light and mixtures of various wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation. A particularly preferred form of radiation is gamma radiation.
According to the methods of the present invention, the biological material is irradiated with the radiation at a rate effective for the sterilization of the biological material, while not producing an unacceptable level of damage to that material. Suitable rates of irradiation may vary depending upon certain features of the methods of the present invention being employed, such as the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material being irradiated, the particular form of radiation involved and/or the particular biological contaminants or pathogens being inactivated. Suitable rates of irradiation can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art. Preferably, the rate of irradiation is constant for the duration of the sterilization procedure. When this is impractical or otherwise not desired, a variable or discontinuous irradiation may be utilized.
According to the methods of the present invention, the rate of irradiation may be optimized to produce the most advantageous combination of product recovery and time required to complete the operation. Both low ( less than 3 kGy/hour) and high ( greater than 3 kGy/hour) rates may be utilized in the methods described herein to achieve such results. The rate of irradiation is preferably be selected to optimize the recovery of the biological material while still sterilizing the biological material. Although reducing the rate of irradiation may serve to decrease damage to the biological material, it will also result in longer irradiation times being required to achieve a particular desired total dose. A higher dose rate may therefore be preferred in certain circumstances, such as to minimize logistical issues and costs, and may be possible when used in accordance with the methods described herein for protecting a biological material from irradiation.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rate of irradiation is not more than about 3.0 kGy/hour, more preferably between about 0.1 kGy/hr and 3.0 kGy/hr, even more preferably between about 0.25 kGy/hr and 2.0 kGy/hour, still even more preferably between about 0.5 kGy/hr and 1.5 kGy/hr and most preferably between about 0.5 kGy/hr and 1.0 kGy/hr.
According to another particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rate of irradiation is at least about 3.0 kGy/hr, more preferably at least about 6 kGy/hr, even more preferably at least about 16 kGy/hr, and even more preferably at least about 30 kGy/hr and most preferably at least about 45 kGy/hr or greater.
According to another particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the maximum acceptable rate of irradiation is inversely proportional to the molecular mass of the biological material being irradiated.
According to the methods of the present invention, the biological material to be sterilized is irradiated with the radiation for a time effective for the sterilization of the biological material. Combined with irradiation rate, the appropriate irradiation time results in the appropriate dose of irradiation being applied to the biological material. Suitable irradiation times may vary depending upon the particular form and rate of radiation involved and/or the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material being irradiated. Suitable irradiation times can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
According to the methods of the present invention, the biological material to be sterilized is irradiated with radiation up to a total dose effective for the sterilization of the biological material, while not producing an unacceptable level of damage to that material. Suitable total doses of radiation may vary depending upon certain features of the methods of the present invention being employed, such as the nature and characteristics of the particular biological material being irradiated, the particular form of radiation involved and/or the particular biological contaminants or pathogens being inactivated. Suitable total doses of radiation can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art. Preferably, the total dose of radiation is at least 25 kGy, more preferably at least 45 kGy, even more preferably at least 75 kGy, and still more preferably at least 100 kGy or greater, such as 150 kGy or 200 kGy or greater.
The particular geometry of the biological material being irradiated, such as the thickness and distance from the source of radiation, may be determined empirically by one skilled in the art. A preferred embodiment is a geometry that provides for an even rate of irradiation throughout the material. A particularly preferred embodiment is a geometry that results in a short path length for the radiation through the material, thus minimizing the differences in radiation dose between the front and back of the material or at its edges and center, if it or the radiation source is rotated. This may be further minimized in some preferred geometries, particularly those wherein the material has a constant radius about its axis that is perpendicular to the radiation source, by the utilization of a means of rotating the preparation about said axis. Similarly, there may be preferred geometries of the radiation source that may be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
Similarly, according to certain methods of the present invention, an effective package for containing the biological material during irradiation is one which combines stability under the influence of irradiation, and which minimizes the interactions between the package and the radiation. Preferred packages maintain a seal against the external environment before, during and post-irradiation, and are not reactive with the biological material within, nor do they produce chemicals that may interact with the material within. Particularly preferred examples include but are not limited to containers that comprise glasses stable when irradiated, stoppered with stoppers made of rubber that is relatively stable during radiation and liberates a minimal amount of compounds from within, and sealed with metal crimp seals of aluminum or other suitable materials with relatively low Z numbers. Suitable materials can be determined by measuring their physical performance, and the amount and type of reactive leachable compounds post-irradiation and by examining other characteristics known to be important to the containment of biological materials empirically by one skilled in the art.
According to certain methods of the present invention, an effective amount of at least one sensitizing compound may optionally be added to the biological material prior to irradiation, for example to enhance the effect of the irradiation on the biological contaminant(s) or pathogen(s) therein, while employing the methods described herein to minimize the deleterious effects of irradiation upon the biological material. Suitable sensitizers are known to those skilled in the art, and include psoralens and their derivatives and inactines and their derivatives.
According to the methods of the present invention, the irradiation of the biological material may occur at any temperature that is not deleterious to the biological material being sterilized. According to one preferred embodiment, the biological material is irradiated at ambient temperature. According to an alternate preferred embodiment, the biological material is irradiated at reduced temperature, i.e. a temperature below ambient temperature or lower, such as 0xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C., xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. or xe2x88x92196xc2x0 C. According to this embodiment of the present invention, the biological material is preferably irradiated at or below the freezing or eutectic point of the biological material. According to another alternate preferred embodiment, the biological material is irradiated at elevated temperature, i.e. a temperature above ambient temperature or higher, such as 37xc2x0 C., 60xc2x0 C., 72xc2x0 C. or 80xc2x0 C. While not wishing to be bound by any theory, the use of elevated temperature may enhance the effect of irradiation on the biological contaminant(s) or pathogen(s) and therefore allow the use of a lower total dose of radiation.
Most preferably, the irradiation of the biological material occurs at a temperature that protects the material from radiation. Suitable temperatures can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the temperature at which irradiation is performed may be found to lie within a range, rather than at a specific point. Such a range for the preferred temperature for the irradiation of a particular biological material may be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the rate of cooling may be optimized by one skilled in the art to minimize damage to the biological material prior to, during or following irradiation. In a more preferred embodiment the freezing and/or lyophylization process may be optimized so as to produce a partitioning of the component(s) of the biological mixture. In a more preferred embodiment, the desired component(s) of the mixture may be separated from the solvent, resulting in an effective increase in their concentration and reducing the damage done by reactive molecules produced by the irradiation of the solvent or other component(s) of the biological mixture. In another preferred embodiment, one or more stabilizer(s) in the biological mixture will also be partitioned with the desired component(s) of the biological mixture, thus enhancing the protection they afford and/or permitting a lower concentration of the stabilizer(s) to be employed. In an even more preferred embodiment, the stabilizer(s) within the biological mixture will also be partitioned with the desired component(s) of the biological mixture while the desired component(s) of the mixture, including the stabilizer(s), may be separated from the solvent, producing still less damage during irradiation.
According to another preferred embodiment, the material to be irradiated may be shielded from radiation other than that desired to sterilize the product in order to minimize the deleterious effects upon the biological material and/or any added stabilizer(s) by undesired radiation.
According to the methods of the present invention, the irradiation of the biological material may occur at any pressure which is not deleterious to the biological material being sterilized. According to one preferred embodiment, the biological material is irradiated at elevated pressure. More preferably, the biological material is irradiated at elevated pressure due to the application of sound waves or the use of a volatile. While not wishing to be bound by any theory, the use of elevated pressure may enhance the effect of irradiation on the biological contaminant(s) or pathogen(s) and/or enhance the protection afforded by one or more stabilizers, and therefore allow the use of a lower total dose of radiation. Suitable pressures can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
Generally, according to the methods of the present invention, the pH of the biological material undergoing sterilization is about 7. In some embodiments of the present invention, however, the biological material may have a pH of less than 7, preferably less than or equal to 6, more preferably less than or equal to 5, even more preferably less than or equal to 4, and most preferably less than or equal to 3. In alternative embodiments of the present invention, the biological material may have a pH of greater than 7, preferably greater than or equal to 8, more preferably greater than or equal to 9, even more preferably greater than or equal to 10, and most preferably greater than or equal to 11. According to certain embodiments of the present invention, the pH of the material undergoing sterilization is at or near the isoclectric point(s) of one or more of the components of the biological material. Suitable pH levels can be determined empirically by one skilled in the art.
Similarly, according to the methods of the present invention, the irradiation of the biological material may occur under any atmosphere that is not deleterious to the biological material being treated. According to one preferred embodiment, the biological material is held in a low oxygen atmosphere or an inert atmosphere. When an inert atmosphere is employed, the atmosphere is preferably composed of a noble gas, such as helium or argon, more preferably a higher molecular weight noble gas, and most preferably argon. According to another preferred embodiment, the biological material is held under vacuum while being irradiated. According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, a biological material (lyophilized, liquid or frozen) is stored under vacuum or an inert atmosphere (preferably a noble gas, such as helium or argon, more preferably a higher molecular weight noble gas, and most preferably argon) prior to irradiation. According to an alternative preferred embodiment of the present invention, a liquid biological material is held under low pressure, to decrease the amount of gas, particularly oxygen, dissolved in the liquid, prior to irradiation, either with or without a prior step of solvent reduction, such as lyophilization. Such degassing may be performed using any of the methods known to one skilled in the art.
In another preferred embodiment, where the biological material contains oxygen or other gases dissolved within or associated with it, the amount of these gases within or associated with the material may be reduced by any of the methods and techniques known and available to those skilled in the art, such as the controlled reduction of pressure within a container (rigid or flexible) holding the material to be treated or by placing the material in a container of approximately equal volume.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, when the biological material to be treated is a tissue, the stabilizer is introduced according to any of the methods and techniques known and available to one skilled in the art, including soaking the tissue in a solution containing the stabilizer, preferably under pressure, at elevated temperature and/or in the presence of a penetration enhancer, such as dimethylsulfoxide. Other methods of introducing the stabilizer(s) into a tissue include, but are not limited to, applying a gas containing the stabilizer(s), preferably under pressure and/or at elevated temperature, injection of the stabilizer(s) or a solution containing the stabilizer(s) directly into the tissue, placing the tissue under reduced pressure and then introducing a gas or solution containing the stabilizer(s), dehydration of the tissue by means known to those skilled in the art, followed by re-hydration using a solution containing said stabilizer(s), and followed after irradiation, when desired, by subsequent dehydration with or without an additional re-hydration in a solution or solutions without said stabilizer(s), and combinations of two or more of these methods. One or more sensitizers may also be introduced into a tissue according to such methods.
It will be appreciated that the combination of one or more of the features described herein may be employed to further minimize undesirable effects upon the biological material caused by irradiation, while maintaining adequate effectiveness of the irradiation process on the biological contaminant(s) or pathogen(s). For example, in addition to the use of a stabilizer, a particular biological material may also be lyophilized, held at a reduced temperature and kept under vacuum prior to irradiation to further minimize undesirable effects.
It will further be appreciated that one or more of the methods for sterilizing described herein may be combined with one or more alternative methods known to those skilled in the art for sterilizing biological materials, such as treatment with detergent and/or heat.
The sensitivity of a particular biological contaminant or pathogen to radiation is commonly calculated by determining the dose necessary to inactivate or kill all but 37% of the agent in a sample, which is known as the D37 value. The desirable components of a biological material may also be considered to have a D37 value equal to the dose of radiation required to eliminate all but 37% of their desirable biological and physiological characteristics.
In accordance with certain preferred methods of the present invention, the sterilization of a biological material is conducted under conditions that result in a decrease in the D37 value of the biological contaminant or pathogen without a concomitant decrease in the D37 value of the biological material. In accordance with other preferred methods of the present invention, the sterilization of a biological material is conducted under conditions that result in an increase in the D37 value of the biological material. In accordance with the most preferred methods of the present invention, the sterilization of a biological material is conducted under conditions that result in a decrease in the D37 value of the biological contaminant or pathogen and a concomitant increase in the D37 value of the biological material.